The Scent of Victory
by ShahzysAngelette
Summary: Oneshot.The final battle is over and done with. So, why can't Inuyasha remember how it ended? Kagome fills him in on it.


Authors Corner!

*Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or his adorable ears. Nor do I own any of these characters. *sad face* I do own this little oneshot though! Huzzah! lol, anyways this is my first Inuyasha fic posted. What do ya think? *

* * *

A dark smile graced his lips. A sinister aura strengthening in the air. The hanyou growled. Promptly showing off his claws. Blood red eyes focused dangerously on his opponent. 'Ku ku ku' The other laughed. "Inuyasha, this is your true form? How disappointing."

The red clad man gave a feral snarl, rousing another laugh. Beyond words, they fought. Exchanging blows that would have been considered fatal had any two others tried it, they raged on. Drawing to a close, the victorious hanyou dawned a sinister grin.

-

"Ugh.."  
"Ah, I see our companion has arisen."

"Inuyasha! Thank kami! I was so worried!" The younger miko hugged the dog demon fervently. "Ugh..What happened?" Inuyasha blinked pointedly, trying to clear his head. He briefly recognized Kaede's hut and the smell of cooking stew. His ears twitched as images of tetsusaiga flying through the air and the ground rose up in his mind. "Wheres Naraku!?" Golden eyes leaped about as if he expected the dark hanyou to appear any moment.

"You mean you don't remember?" Kagome hesitated. Pausing to glance at her other friends. "Remember what?!" He bristled. Confusion making him nervous. He met each of his companions eyes. Irritation mounted. "Well, is anyone going to tell me or do I have to sniff the bastard out myself?!" The dog demons' eye twitched as he was met again with more silence.

After a few more moments silence, the monk sighed. Raising his cursed hand, he began to untangle the rosary. "Why my dear friend," Miroku chuckled, whipping his now uncovered hand right before Inuyasha's eyes. "We won!!"

Sure enough, the life sucking hole had vanished. Shock shot through his veins and his demon blood so desperately wanted to howl in victory. He suppressed the urge though. How had they killed the bastard though?! And why hadn't he remembered it!? 'Dammit!' After all they went through chasing the bastard he deserved to at least be there when he'd died! The inu youkai growled again. "Inuyasha? Arn't you.. happy? We finally destroyed him!" Kagome stretched her arms out in a victorious gesture. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his miko.

"Why wasn't I there? How the hell did you kill the stubborn ass?!" He growled. A scowl surfaced when they all looked at Kagome. The girl sighed. "Well actually you were there." Kagome folded her hands infront of her. "Huh?" "Inuyasha, you remember when you broke Naraku's barrier?" She paused, waiting for him to nod. "Well after you broke the barrier, he slammed you into the ground pretty hard. You, uh, lost your grip on tetsusaiga.." Inuyasha mouthed a brief 'oh', as Kagome continued.

"We held him off for a few minutes while you were knocked out but, I'm afraid no one could get the tetsusaiga back to you in time." 'I see why I can't remember. I must've transformed..' "Anyways, when you came to you were already transformed. Naraku taunted you a bit, and then," she smiled. Enjoying the dramatic pause. "you totally kicked his ass!" A series of sharply indrawn breaths were heard. The young miko ignored the, 'did she just cuss?' response and continued. " You clawed him up pretty badly! To pieces if you want to be specific. He was still cussing you out when Miroku sucked him up."

Kagome laughed, she wasn't one to find joy in death, but Naraku's still brought a smile upon her face. "Then I sat you until you 'woke up'" Her smiled turned apologetic instantly when Inuyasha slammed into the ground. Inuyasha let out a cry of pain and suprise followed by an annoyed growl. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it I swear!" The hanyou didn't even bother moving. "Like that makes me feel better."

He heaved a mental sigh. 'What a waste! I spent years chasing down that evil bastard and when I finally catch and kill him I don't even remember it! Dammit!' The floored inu beat a fist against the floor. His friends laughed again. "Think of it this way Inuyasha, at least you'll never have to smell his reek again." The kit offered. Shippo kneeled down at the hanyou's head. 'Yeah, I guess the runt has a point. Now as long as that stupid wolf keeps away from Kagome my nose will be ' "Kagome, my love! Naraku is dead and I've come to take you as my bride!!"  
'Oh fuck it.'

* * *

Please Read & Review! Tell me how I did! If you liked it, I'll be posting several more oneshots and stories in the near future!


End file.
